СтарФан13/Галерея
Первый сезон Brittney's Party S1E10 StarFan13 with pictures of Star.png S1E10 Star Butterfly 'that's weird'.png S1E10 Star with pictures of StarFan13.png S1E10 Star and StarFan13 high-five.png Freeze Day S1E17 StarFan13 in Marco's flashback.jpg Mewnipendance Day S1E20 The Crowd.png Mewnipendance Day Facebook promo image.jpg Второй сезон My New Wand! S2E1 StarFan13 watching Star's blog.png S2E1 StarFan13 tapping her keyboard.png Sleepover S2E17 StarFan13 asks Janna to be next.png S2E17 StarFan13 'make me look exactly like Star'.png S2E17 StarFan13 'I mean exactly'.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'fun sleepover, huh, guys?'.png S2E17 StarFan13 'best sleepover ever!'.png S2E17 Star Butterfly holding a tray of brownies.png S2E17 Jackie and Janna eating Star's brownies.png S2E17 Jackie and Janna don't like Star's brownies.png S2E17 Janna, Jackie, and Pony Head pretend to like Star's brownies.png S2E17 StarFan13 stuffs her face with brownies.png S2E17 StarFan13 engorging on brownies.png S2E17 StarFan13 with her mouth stuffed with brownies.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends hear synth jazz music.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends peek into the den.png S2E17 Marco Diaz doing the moonwalk.png S2E17 Marco Diaz trips over the den step.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'try one of my brownies'.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends stare at the cube.png S2E17 Marco Diaz 'it's a box'.png S2E17 Pony Head 'your deepest, darkest secrets'.png S2E17 Marco Diaz jumping to his feet.png S2E17 Marco Diaz leaving the party.png S2E17 Star Butterfly chases after Marco Diaz.png S2E17 Janna encourages Marco to play with them.png S2E17 Jackie encourages Marco to play with them.png S2E17 Star pushing Marco back toward the party.png S2E17 Star seats Marco between Jackie and Janna.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends listen to the cube.png S2E17 StarFan13 'what does that mean?'.png S2E17 StarFan13 swears to tell the truth.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'this is already awesome'.png S2E17 StarFan13 waiting for the first question.png S2E17 Star and company stare at the Truth Cube.png S2E17 Marco asks Pony Head what her favorite color is.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'very popular color on Mewni'.png S2E17 StarFan13 asks Star what her favorite color is.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'I have to go with yellow'.png S2E17 StarFan13 'me, too!'.png S2E17 StarFan13 pushes Pony Head out of the way.png S2E17 Star and StarFan13 laughing together.png S2E17 Star and friends get shocked with electricity.png S2E17 StarFan13 rolls around on the floor laughing.png S2E17 Janna's friends look at her disbelievingly.png S2E17 Truth or Punishments cube floats upward.png S2E17 Star and StarFan13 become grotesque.png S2E17 StarFan13 comforting Star Butterfly.png S2E17 StarFan13 says she loved Star's brownies.png S2E17 Star and StarFan13 become even more deformed.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends ugly and misshapen.png S2E17 StarFan13 confessing the truth.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends back to normal.png S2E17 Pony Head 'I'm sorry I brought this stupid game'.png S2E17 Pony Head 'let's go to the Bounce Lounge'.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends about to leave.png S2E17 Star and friends pushed back by exit door.png S2E17 Truth cube refuses to let Star and friends leave.png S2E17 Star, StarFan13, and Pony Head aww'ing at Jackie.png S2E17 Jackie Lynn Thomas 'that was easy'.png S2E17 StarFan13 'good choice'.png S2E17 Truth cube asks StarFan13 who she has a crush on.png S2E17 StarFan13 answers 'Star Butterfly, of course!'.png S2E17 Star and StarFan13 like Pony Head's answer.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends swept by the wind.png S2E17 StarFan13 hugging Star Butterfly tightly.png|I love you Star! S2E17 Star Butterfly 'I love Oskar Greason!'.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and StarFan13 hugging.png S2E17 Pony Head crying out to Marco Diaz.png S2E17 Truth cube shining bright over Star and friends.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends cowering in fear.png S2E17 Marco Diaz crying out to Star Butterfly.png S2E17 Pony Head flying to save Star Butterfly.png S2E17 Jackie, Janna, and StarFan13 rise on a pillar.png S2E17 Marco and friends' pillar starts to fall.png S2E17 Marco and friends tumble toward the ground.png S2E17 Pony Head carrying all of her friends.png S2E17 Pony Head tries to carry her friends upward.png S2E17 Pillar slams into Pony Head and her friends.png S2E17 StarFan13 falls on top of her friends.png S2E17 Star Butterfly lands on StarFan13's arms.png S2E17 Pony Head lands horn-first on the ground.png S2E17 Star Butterfly and friends trapped by pillars.png S2E17 Truth cube about to destroy Star and friends.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'what did we do to deserve this?'.png S2E17 Marco Diaz smiling back at Star Butterfly.png S2E17 Star Butterfly 'ask me my favorite color'.png S2E17 Pony Head 'you already said it'.png S2E17 Star's friends leaving the Diaz Household.png Trickstar S2E29 People at Sensei's birthday party 2.png S2E29 Sensei presenting Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Preston Change-O standing on stage.png S2E29 Preston Change-O turning on a boombox.png S2E29 Party guests watching Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Party guests impressed by Preston's magic.png S2E29 Party guests cheering for Preston Change-O.png S2E29 Party guests having their joy sucked out.png S2E29 Preston sucking all of the party guests' joy.png S2E29 Party guests in shock and confusion.png S2E29 Party guests looking at Preston's cards.png Collateral Damage S2E38 Star Butterfly talking to StarFan13.png S2E38 StarFan13 feeling very cheered up.png Starcrushed S2E41 Star Butterfly notices StarFan13.png S2E41 StarFan13 'I was here the whole time'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly's girlfriends in her bedroom.png S2E41 Star Butterfly pacing across her bedroom.png S2E41 Pony Head 'don't you, though?'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly's girlfriends listening to her.png S2E41 StarFan13 gasping with excitement.png S2E41 StarFan13 looking disappointed.png S2E41 Star Butterfly comforted by her girlfriends.png S2E41 Star 'I just want things to go back to normal'.png S2E41 Janna suggests ditching this party.png S2E41 Janna 'I heard it's super dangerous'.png S2E41 Pony Head 'you love danger'.png S2E41 Star and her girlfriends enter the roof party.png S2E41 Star Butterfly thanking her girlfriends.png S2E41 Star Butterfly leaving the bad kids' party.png S2E41 Pony Head, Kelly, and StarFan13 looking sad.png S2E41 Kelly, Pony Head, and StarFan13 encourage Star.png S2E41 StarFan13 holding a lot of cats.png S2E41 Marco and Star surrounded to their staring friends.png S2E41 Kelly, Pony Head, and StarFan13 in complete shock.png S2E41 StarFan13 faints.png S2E41 Star Butterfly running back upstairs.png S2E41 Party guests staring at Marco Diaz.png Третий сезон Stump Day S3E25 StarFan13 taking Star Butterfly's picture.png S3E25 Star pointing at Janna, Marco, and StarFan13.png S3E25 Marco Diaz 'so the Stump is real?'.png S3E25 Star Butterfly 'to this we have sworn'.png S3E25 Star knocking cookies out of StarFan13's hands.png S3E25 Janna Ordonia nudging Tom Lucitor's arm.png S3E25 Tom Lucitor glowing with raging fire.png S3E25 Tom Lucitor hurling fire at Marco Diaz.png S3E25 StarFan13 'I'm mad because Star is mad!'.png S3E25 Everyone arguing in the castle ballroom.png S3E25 Star Butterfly surrounded by arguing friends.png S3E25 Marco and friends warming up by the fireplace.png S3E25 The Stump terrorizing Star and her friends.png S3E25 Star with friends and family sitting in a circle.png S3E25 Star surrounded by loving friends and family.png S3E25 Star and friends dance to mariachi music.png Постеры Sleepover poster.jpg Stump Day and Holiday Spellcial poster.jpg en:StarFan13/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей